Superboy vs Izuku Midoriya
Superboy vs Izuku Midoriya is the sayain Jedi's thirty-sixth DBX! Description Young Justice vs. My Hero Academia! Everyone wants powers! But these two teenage characters have the same powers as their idol Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Fight "What the hell is going on!" ''Izuku screamed as he watched a massive battle in the middle of a street. The Young Justice were fighting against some villain when suddenly they were all obliterated by a Delaware Smash by Izuku. Super-Boy was the only hero who wasn't completely obliterated , Super-Boy then flew at Izuku starting the battle! '''Here we go!' Super-Boy tried a downward strike at Izuku but the successor of All-Might dodged the strike and then retaliated with a stiff kick right into his face launching the clone of Super-Man into the air. Super-Boy finally regained his composure and then fired heat vision right at Izuku's face stunning him, Using this timing Super-Boy flew at Izuku and then kicked Izuku into a building making him crash through it. Izuku looked up to see Super-Boy flying towards him. Izuku then lunged forward and threw a stiff right hook at Conner's face leaving him open for a Manchester Smash right into the back of Super-Boy's head launching him face first into the top of a mountain a causing a massive crater. While he was in the air Izuku flicked at where Super-Boy was this attack was called the Delaware smash! When this attack connected with Super-Boy the result was explosive, When the dust settled there stood Super-Boy injured his costume was torn severely! The clone of Super-Man looked at Izuku who landed gracefully in front of him, he then said "Your'e dead Kid!" With that Super-Boy flew at Izuku, Izuku reeled his fist back when suddenly he was frozen in a block of ice! Conner then fired his heat vision melting the ice and launching him a couple of feet. Super-Boy tried a lunging punch at Izuku but luckily he dodged it saving him from a painful knockout. Izuku then flicked right at the side of Super-Boy's head launching him straight into a mountain. Izuku ran forward and then started throwing a flurry of punches right into the face of Conner causing the whole mountain to explode and making him cough up blood. Izuku then kicked Super-Boy away from the mountain and making him fall on his back. Super-Boy looked up to see Izuku flying towards him his fist was blood red and his right sleeve was blown off due to the pressure, Super-Boy tried to knock Izuku out of the air with a punch but he dodged it, Super-Boy could only wait for the inevitable. DBX! Result And the winner is: Izuku Midoriya! Category:The sayain jedi Category:Fistfight Category:Anime/Manga vs Comic Books themed DBXs Category:DC vs Shonen Jump themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Old vs New themed DBXs